1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to safety devices, and more particularly to a personal water safety device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, if a swimmer is submerged for too long, there is no way for people nearby to know this unless they are watching at the time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.